Patos y apariencias
by Janusa
Summary: Bien dicen por ahí; lo que se ve no se juzga. •One-shot•Foro ¡Siéntate!"Retos a pedido" Para Erly Misaki.


**1-****Hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**2-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**3-Fic hecho en respuesta a Erly Misaki del foro ¡Siéntate! en "Retos a pedido". **( www . /topic/84265/89914320/1/ Retos-a-Pedido)

* * *

><p><strong>Patos y apariencias<strong>

"_La imaginación consuela a los hombres de lo que no pueden ser. El humor los consuela de lo que son."_

_Winston Churchill_

_¡Pam!_

El estrepitoso sonido cae, rompiendo el ambiente de quietud que hay en la biblioteca, un libro frente a ella soltado bruscamente fue el causante. Kagome levanta la vista para toparse con los orbes ámbar y la blanca sonrisa de InuYasha.

—Hola, sabía que te encontraría aquí —dice el recién llegado.

Un _¡Shhh! _del fondo del lugar se hace presente.

—¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí? —masculla la azabache.

—Quería saber, ¿qué hay de la cena de esta noche, vendrás? —susurra el joven mientras le toma un mechón de cabello y lo enrolla entre sus dedos índice y medio.

—Claro, y a todo esto, ¿cuál es el motivo de la cena? —inquiere con algo de curiosidad, a la vez que guarda sus libros en su bolsa, para así, dejar de incomodar a las personas que tan concentradas se hallan en su mundo literario.

—Kōga va a anunciar hoy su compromiso con Ayame y como familia debemos estar todos presentes, así que será algo formal —explica sin mucha emoción y Kagome le parece ver un brillo extraño en la mirada de InuYasha, pero no alcanza a decir nada, el chico toma su mano para salir de allí—. Sólo lo hace para taparle el ojo al machoi —murmura para sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunta la azabache.

—Nada, es sólo que Kōga siempre ha sido… un tanto extraño —musita en el oído de la muchacha y con tono dramático agrega— y… mejor te platico después, estoy muriendo de hambre. Nos vemos —grita mientras se va—, paso por ti a las nueve.

Es ya de dominio público en la facultad y para todos sus conocidos el hecho de que InuYasha y Kōga, a pesar de ser familiares, no tienen una relación en absoluto amistosa, su amigo decía que debido a que Kōga se comporta y es un total imbécil, arrogante y un par de improperios más.

InuYasha se aleja, él sabe perfectamente que una de las razones por la que Kōga pidió a Ayame que fuera su esposa, es porque había sido arreglado desde hace muchos años, y no por porque estuviera muy enamorado. Su primo nunca había tenido una relación seria con una mujer aparte de Ayame, únicamente farda con ellas y las provoca, para después darles un descolón, eso le divierte.

Al principio había intentado persuadir a Ayame de que no aceptara una relación con su primo, mas no surtido mucho efecto hasta el día de hoy (la tonta siempre se ha desvivido por él).

Algunos chismes rondan por unas cuantas bocas, sin contar que lo había visto teniendo una discusión bastante calurosa con Ginta, lo cual es raro, pues son los mejores amigos desde siempre, sin embargo cuando se acercó para tratar de escuchar (a pesar de saber que eso es de chismosos) lo vieron y callaron.

Eso nunca es buen presagio.

Toda la cena va perfecta, tal como fue planeada; el compromiso anunciado y el humor de todos así como las amenas y divertidas pláticas; historias de infancia y planes futuros se comentan en la sala.

Sin embargo… Kōga es la excepción, con un aspecto un tanto molesto, que muchos lo interpretan como cansancio a causa de la universidad. Ya están acostumbrados a la volubilidad del joven.

Kagome, se halla entretenida por una serie de fotos colgadas en la pared, ya es el momento de irse y de su novio ni sus luces. Voltea a ver en toda la casa, también faltan Ayame, Ginta y Kōga en el lugar.

Muerde su labio y mira el reloj, casi las doce de la noche y tendría una exposición en la mañana, ni hablar, lo buscaría.

Mientras se adentra en la casa le parece escuchar unos murmullos bastante intensos, que provienen del final del pasillo, así que decide acercarse, sorprendentemente descubre a los jóvenes ausentes allí, se esconde lo más que le es posible, detrás de la puerta abierta:

—Por favor, tranquilízate, Ayame —trata de calmar a la muy alterada chica InuYasha de manera inútil— o todos van a escuchar.

Detrás de ellos Ginta y Kōga, tienen una cara de pánico que sólo significa que algo malo pasa. Ayame no deja de manotear y gimotear, de manera que sus palabras eran incomprensibles.

—Ayame, déjame hablar contigo, a solas, ¿sí? —pide Kōga con clemencia.

—¡¿Qué carajos me quieres decir?! —abre muy grande sus ojos verdes, mirándolo con incredulidad—, ¿que no vi bien? ¿qué estoy loca?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —exclama en el tono más moderado que puede mantener su prometido—, es sólo… —se detiene un instante y prosigue a regañadientes—. Lo malinterpretaste todo.

—¡Kōga, ya cállate! —interviene InuYasha.

—¡No, perro, cállate tú!

—Nunca quisimos que te enteraras de esta manera, o que te enteraras en absoluto —finalmente dice Ginta cabizbajo, haciéndose notar.

—¿Sabías de esto InuYasha? —el aludido sólo desvía la mirada— ¡¿Lo sabías?, por eso siempre insististe tanto en que no lo aceptara.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo eran rumores, no podía decirte algo fundamentado en eso, y es que a pesar de todo, la sola idea es… absurda.

—Será muy absurda InuYasha, pero la realidad es que los dos estaban **juntos** cuando los encontré —los señala acusadoramente—, eso es lo importante, no si la idea de ello es creíble o no.

Kagome se gira, con los ojos bien abiertos, esto es exactamente lo que uno no puede pensar. Decide que lo mejor es regresar a la sala y esperar a InuYasha allí.

Un alivio. Su mente regresa al dilema que se suscita en la cocina, aunque si lo piensa desde otra perspectiva, en realidad, Kōga sí tiene unos cuantos gestos y modos extraños que no había notado; eso explica su siempre inseparable amistad con Ginta.

Bien dicen; las apariencias no engañan, si parece pato y hace como pato es porque es un pato.

* * *

><p><strong>Taparle el ojo al macho:<strong> quiere decir que sólo lo hace para disimular o engañar.

999 Palabras sin contar la definición de acá arriba y el disclaimer :DDD. El reto era el siguiente:

**"Kôga/Any Character. Tiene que tener exactamente 999 palabras. Debe ser de misterio e incluir la frase: -es exactamente lo que uno no puede pensar."**

Erly, tú dirás qué te pareció, acabo de descubrir que no sólo en humor sino también en misterio .-. . En fin, lo siento si he atrofiado sus cerebros un poquitín más con esto.

Nos leemos más pronto que tarde, espero.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Y recuerden... por cada review que dejes se te dará una despensa con galletas de animalitos ;)


End file.
